warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cephalon/@comment-80.223.174.233-20150408124654/@comment-119.160.173.223-20151030045714
It makes absolute sense. Think about it, Ordis is a class two Cephalon, the last of his kind (practically. I don't count the rest of the other warframe player's Ordises or else he might realize there are hundreds of him.) Add to that that Jordas and Ordis seem to share some of the same basic governing rules (their precepts) and the fact that Jordas' picture seems to be intact in every way minus the infestation (though this may just be the enhanced technocyte virus corruptin his holographic model files as they spread through him.) Also keep in kind that Ordis is a SHIP Cephalon. This detail, Simaris, Suda, and conclave suggests there are many other types of Cephalon. While it is entirely possible that the Corpus are not producing Cephalons then that begs the question who is. Are there Cephalons making Cephalons? Hell, are the Cephalons reproducing (I meant like a machine creating a Cephelon and then keeping desired bits of code in the next one it makes, minds out of the gutter!) The Cephalons could actually be a runaway experiment by th Orokin, a test to see if they could create an artificial life form similar to the sentients. One that could meet them on a digital plain and share in their emotions so that all may prosper. Despite these possibilities the Cephalons are driven by their main directive and degrade over time. So if Ordis is a degraded, antique series 2 Cephalon as per Simaris' analysis, that means he is an old model. Newer ones must exist and as Darvo states that you should buy one, coupled with the fact Jordas was a Corpus ship Cephalon, one must conclude that a "new" Cephalon is one that has yet to degrade. That and Darvo would probably never suggest you buying anything from him (plus there are the Moas and other Corpus robots. Personally I belive Mass produced Moas are not actually sentient, but rather have an AI model based off of a self-preservation instinct as well as a pack mentality trait. Their pack hierarchy putting the living crewman above all else with basic Moas being the bottom of the command chain. Raptor, Ambulas,Jackal, and Lynx all seem to share a more advanced AI by their speech patterns though they have essentially the same job of shooting stuff. Might mean these are more simplified Cephalons produced with more traits.) tl;dr: Ordis is an old model, Jordas was a newer model. Ordis is degraded, Suda, Simaris, Cordylon, and many others are not. Either Ordis has been out of the upgrade/repair machine forever or they're making new ones. The only facton currently capable of actual complex technological processes needed to create a sentient being that is slave to its primary directive and cannot go rogue is the Corpus. (Hm...maybe they dump baby Cephalon programs into virtual environments and let them battle to the death within, the winner absorbing code fragments and "growing". Like a virtual gladiatorial arena where only a single strong Cephalon emerges victorious before giving it a purpose.)